dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MadHatter1284
Hi, welcome to Dissidia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Destiny points page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jaryth000 (Talk) 22:28, 1 August 2009 I'm She not He ,and i'm to old for this.I just don't care anymoreFililost 20:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Don't want to argue with you.Now you know that my English is like your Greek.My dictionary in the verb συγνώμη translate sorry,and when i say είμαι αδικαιολόγητη i mean i am inexcusable.If you are a God i'm standing on my knees and beg for forgiveness.In frond of You i am a nobody.Fililost 13:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm here for nothing more than to make this wiki complete ^^ I will do that even if I have to be a jerk. MadHatter1284 16:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Misunderstanding.You are not a jerk,you are charismatic.Sorry again.Fililost 21:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) You're back!No more(i am,you are,he is,she is)OK?I'll keep my mouth shut .Fililost 22:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) One more thing, try to fix your spacing. After a period/explamation point, or, usually, any form of punctuation, you space it. MadHatter1284 01:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Why wont you build a list of Lore accessories (in one column) and where to find (in the other column) or notes in Lore page? Thing that makes the hole article more specific. Oops... I open my mouth. (this is humor ya, don't be mad) Fililost 13:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Very well, (I like humor, and I'm not angered easily, so, don't mind me) It may take a while to get the lore stuff though, but I'm working on it. MadHatter1284 01:27, January 14, 2010 (UTC) See, I added some info few days ago. I'm happy to see that I'm not working all alone. The only think that troubles me is that you are sleeping when I'm awake! From South Greece, friendly... Fililost 08:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I am the idiot Can you explain with simple words, what problem you have with commas? Has anything to do with the HTML code? Tell me please, so I wont do that ( mistake? ) ( error? ) again. Try to be more friendly, no damage will happen.I admit it ,I'm an idiot, if you don't want me here just tell it and you wont see me again ever. I fixed the article. I'm not mad at all, OK? Friendly - Fililost 19:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Commas normally represent a seperation, or pause of sorts. It implies, that if the effect is 1.5, it would be 1 and 5 instead of 1 1/2. MadHatter1284 19:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm here for the same reason with you-cause I love wikia ,and I love Dissidia. I'm not feeling welcome anymore.Hi. Fililost 19:32, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Lost-Fili Google translate don't help at all. I'm in bad situation, call it black period, fighting against a beast named Fili- me. Don't blame yourself to much, only a little, for sending me deeper into hell. I have no selfrespect, but I'm trying trough humor and sarcasm as well , to solve this problem. Your apologize is accepted, hope only that you don't did this, cause you know my age. Feeling better now. An ancient-one...User:Fililost Fililost 05:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Distinguish bad mood? You are awesome, with a sharp tongue and you have an unique way to express your self to the others, but this is You, I accept this. Don't even thing that you cause any trouble to me. Stay away from bad guys especially girls, don't drink too much ( set your limit to one bottle ), drugs ( brain dead ). We live in a world with people who have hearts only to transfer blood to the body, nothing else. Placebo say in "the battle for the sun-Bright Lights": a heart that hurts, is a heart that works. Anyway, enough mopping (Tidus), we've got a work to do here in wikia. Don't work as anonymous again. After you read this, deleted, and send the hole "Lost-Fili" to the upper space. User talk:Fililost Fililost 08:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC)